Ideal Inconvenience
by YumeBaah
Summary: Yoongi goes to the gym. Then runs away from the gym. Then decides that going to the gym isn't that bad after all. / BTS - SugaKookie/YoonKook (Min Yoongi/Suga x Jeon Jungkook)
1. Excuse me?

**A/N:** Story inspired by my friend telling me about her first day at a gym. Title inspired by Dir en grey's Inconvenient Ideal (this has nothing to do with the song itself tho lol)

As a side note, this was written while I was working on my thesis and studying for my finals, like honestly, what was I thinking lmao, but I guess when the inspiration comes you just have to go with it.

* * *

Yoongi huffed and puffed, sitting on the side of a treadmill, face flush and mouth open. His heart was beating so fast he wasn't sure if he was sitting because of the exhaustion or to reduce the fall damage in case his heart decided to bolt out of his chest.

"Come on!" Came his instructor's voice, loud and excited, and Yoongi swore he would've told him to fuck off if the kid didn't look fresh out of high school. "You can do one more run! Get your lazy ass up and let's go!"

Yoongi cursed under his breath, not moving from where he was still slumped over the treadmill. Why the fuck was he even here, that's not what he was paying a therapist for. He just wanted some pills, why was that woman suggesting him to improve his lifestyle?

 _"Mind and body work together, if you neglect one the other suffers as well. You should try to exercise more and get decent amounts of sleep at reasonable hours, then, when you come back, in a few weeks, we can see what else we can do and work from there."_ Was what she had said, pen between her fingers, adjusting the thick rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose, and notepad resting on crossed legs while she sat on an armchair; the perfect position to analyze every single move and expression her patients made when laying down on the soft velvet couch that stood against a wall.

Yoongi raised his gaze at the instructor, Jungkook, the name tag pinned to his tank top read, "I can't do this anymore," he said, voice sounding raspier than usual—some people would call it being out of breath, but not Yoongi, Yoongi would call it "being done with this stupid shit and wanting to go home".

"Of course you can! Believe in yourself! Get up, let's go!" It looked like Jungkook had gotten ten times more determined, changing from slightly reprimanding to wholeheartedly encouraging Yoongi to succeed at his training. It was kind of adorable how his eyes lit up and his arms raised above his head, hands tied into fits with the muscles in his arms flexing along with the movement.

Yoongi murmured a "what the fuck", both to the cheering words and to the boy's physique, but made no indication of moving. His heart was still beating fast and his limbs were shaking. He was sure he'd fall flat on his face if he only dared to reach out to something to support himself if he decided to get up.

"No," he said again, "not happening. That's enough for today." And by "today" he meant for the rest of the month. The year. His entire life. He was never coming back to this gym again, no, thank you. That was more than enough, even his therapist would be proud of him, he exercised until he couldn't stand on his own legs, it was _more_ than enough.

"What are you talking about, it's not enough! You came here to surpass your limits and now you want to flee? Nope, _that_ is what's not happening, not on my watch. So take a deep breath and let's start with the push-ups instead, I'll count them for you." Jungkook said, stepping in front of Yoongi.

The shorter man gave him a skeptical look. Was this kid he just met trying to tell him what to do?

"What?"

"I said you're not stopping until I say so, now get up and give me those push-ups!"

Yoongi scoffed. This kid had some guts; not that it mattered, he wasn't planning on staying one more second in this place. He was going to go home, prepare himself a nice bath with one of the bath bombs he bought just last week and sleep for three days straight. Then he'd go to his therapist's appointment and demand the pills he was after since day one.

He got up on wobbly legs, another stream of curses leaving his mouth. For a moment Jungkook's face seemed to hold the same enthusiasm and hope from before, the poor boy thinking Yoongi was about to follow his instructions, but it didn't last long since soon Yoongi was limping his way towards the gym's entrance. Jungkook raised his eyebrows, mouth gaping trying to find the right words to make the other change his mind.

After spending more effort than necessary to drag his legs across the gym's mats, Yoongi finally reached the reception desk, plopping both arms on top of the wooden surface with a huge sigh. The girl sitting behind the counter raised her gaze from her phone and gave him a strange look. He was sweating and panting and his face was probably as red as it was when he decided to ditch his training; he didn't care, though, it wasn't like he was going to see her ever again—and even if he were, he wasn't the type of person to give a damn about people's opinions of him.

"I want to cancel my membership." Yoongi hissed after a couple of minutes of motionlessly leaning and breathing into his forearms.

A gasp immediately came from behind him and when looked to see who it was he was met with the sight of Jungkook, awkwardly standing a few centimeters away from him, eyes wide.

The girl cleared her throat and Yoongi turned back to her, Jungkook's image still in his head. What a weird kid.

"I see you signed up for it last week," she said in a monotone voice that's typical from people with jobs like hers, "and today was your first day here?"

Yoongi sighed and nodded.

And now it's when she'd try to make him change his mind, he thought with a small grunt.

"Did something happen?" She started, "Are you interested in different services? Maybe you want to change your exercises routine? We can also try to change the time you come in if it's conflicting with your work schedule?" The girl's monotone voice continued throughout all of her questions, and so did Yoongi's "no, thank you" as an answer for each one of them.

"Listen, I just don't want to do this anymore, I should've thought more before getting this membership, it was a mistake. So can you please just cancel it for me?" Yoongi sounded nothing but exhausted now. Why was this so difficult? He made a mental note to complain about this to his therapist, and perhaps, he unhappily mused, she'd tell him that he needed to go out more and learn how to interact with workers, and hell, maybe even how to interact with people in general.

The girl nodded once, not at all bothered that she didn't manage to convince a client to stay at the gym.

"Wait, no!" Jungkook shouted, probably louder than he intended to, if the pink flush that covered his cheeks when everyone around them looked at him questioningly was anything to go by.

The girl stopped typing on her computer and raised an eyebrow. She looked back and forth between Yoongi and Jungkook, waiting for some signal to either continue what she was doing or to stop it altogether.

Yoongi stared at Jungkook, fixing him with a cold glare. "Excuse me?"

"I just-" Jungkook tried to explain himself, but stopped, opting instead to get close to Yoongi and grip him gently by the arm, guiding him towards the gym's entrance.

" _Excuse me?_ What do you think you're doing?" Yoongi repeated again, incredulous, letting himself be dragged by Jungkook despite the ridiculousness of the situation. He looked behind his shoulders, seeing from the corner of his eye Jungkook telling the girl to "please, get his request on hold? Or something? Thanks!" as she rolled her eyes, closed the tab she was just typing on and went back to watching a drama on her phone.

As they exited the place, Jungkook loosened the grip on Yoongi's arm, but still kept him in close distance, fingers only brushing the other's skin.

"Sorry, it's just- People usually don't bail on me, you know."

Yoongi glanced to his side, where Jungkook walked while looking at the ground, or at his shoes, or at anywhere that wasn't Yoongi's face.

"What do you mean?" He caught himself asking and, again, he made another mental note to his therapist, _"I was suddenly interested in hearing what a kid had to say, a kid that had literally dragged me out of that gym I just told you I don't want to go back to. Is that normal?"_

Startled, Jungkook came to a halt. He was taking his time to gather everything he wanted to say and put all the words in a cohesive sentence, he wasn't expecting Yoongi to be listening to him at all, let alone seem even interested in his explanation.

When Jungkook abruptly stopped walking Yoongi's steps slowed down until he stood at arm's length in front of him. With a blank expression he waited for the struggling boy to keep talking, more curious than mad at this point.

"Well, huh…" Jungkook started, still looking down. Then he cleared his throat, stared at Yoongi's face, swallowed, resumed, "People that come to the gym usually have some sort of agenda? They want to look good, lose weight, build muscles, and they all put so much dedication into accomplishing these things that I'm the one that has to stop them sometimes."

Yoongi mentally scoffed. Of course people would go to crazy lengths to achieve the perfect body, working themselves out into exhaustion was probably just the tip of the iceberg and he wasn't surprised in the slightest. But what did all that have to do with him?

"So, when I saw you slacking off—" Jungkook continued, scratching the back of his neck in a clear indication that only now he was realizing how dumb this whole thing seemed, "though 'slacking off' is probably not the right term here—the only thing on my mind was 'how does he expect to get anything done and reach his goal at this rate, I need to get him to work harder', but by the looks of it I guess I was wrong in my assumptions. I'm sorry."

Yoongi only stared at him, confusion written all over his face. To think this buff instructor, albeit young and with the cutest bunny teeth he had ever seen, would go all the way to stop him from cancelling his membership and even apologize for doing his job— _though, sure, he could've been less of a prick about it_ , Yoongi's mind supplied, helping him remind himself he shouldn't be falling for the other's soft looks so easily—made his heart swell a little in his chest. And, Yoongi realized with a defeated grin, there it went all of his resolutions to not fall for the younger man.

"To make it up for you I think we could go for some coffee? My treat?" Jungkook offered, careful, almost afraid, but still hopeful, and shuffled from foot to foot. Yoongi blinked.

He had met Jungkook just today and had barely spoken to him, so shouldn't there be some rules as to when it's socially acceptable to have coffee with an almost complete stranger? Shouldn't you at least be on the "nod at each other in greeting if seen in a public space" basis? Or, even better, have at least exchanged a few words first? (In Yoongi's book, "Now run ten laps around the mat!" and "I can't fucking feel my legs anymore!" don't really count as exchanging a few words, in fact, they hardly even count as human interaction to him—not that he'd be an expert on the matter).

Immersed in his thoughts, Yoongi contemplated his options—which in the end were only two, yes or no, so it shouldn't really be _that_ complicated to choose, but for some reason it just _was_.

No more than a couple of minutes passed, but for Jungkook they felt like eternity and maybe, _just maybe_ , he was starting to regret his offer.

Jungkook has never been a forward type of person, perhaps only when he was fairly drunk or in the presence of his close friends (or both, probably both), or when he was doing his job—which didn't really count as being forward considering it was, well, his job, and he was being paid to scream at people to "stop slacking around and pull!"—, so soon his fidgeting increased, and not only were his feet incessantly tapping on the ground, he also couldn't help the wriggling of his fingers and the careless biting of his bottom lip.

Yoongi had made no indication of having acknowledged what he had said and Jungkook did what anyone in his situation—or actually, anyone with a personality similar to his, a mix of shyness and insecurity—would, murmured a "sorry, I'm going to go back inside now" and started to walk towards the gym, head hung low.

And that simple act seemed to do the trick and wake Yoongi from his inner debate; the elder shook his head, watching dumbfounded as Jungkook walked away from him in slow steps.

"Wait!" Yoongi blurted, loud enough for Jungkook to hear and stop, and flashed the boy a small smile when he finally turned to look back at him, "What were you saying about that coffee…?"

* * *

 **A/N:** The second chapter is already finished and I'll post it sometime next week, see ya then!


	2. (No need to) Wait a few weeks, maybe

**A/N:** This chapter is written in a different style from the first one, but since these are just snippets I thought it fit and didn't bother to try and change it.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

After agreeing on meeting up for coffee and surpassing the initial awkwardness that comes with having to sit face to face with the man you almost scared out of a gym from doing your job (or with being said guy that got scared), Yoongi and Jungkook exchanged numbers, so it came as no surprise when not only their circle of friends merged but their routines also mingled together.

x

x

Yoongi and Jungkook were both music affectionate, though from different specters; Yoongi being a rapper and aspiring producer, and Jungkook being the perfect representation of a passionate and enthusiastic fan, and occasional singer on the side.

"You have a nice voice, what do you say about featuring in one of my songs?" Yoongi once said, and Jungkook blushed, stuttering with his words and replying "Yes, I'd love to, hyung," in a quiet whisper.

x

x

Later on, when Jungkook stopped by at Yoongi's studio, that being his first time visiting the place, in hopes of maybe start recording the song if they were both up for it, Yoongi had to direct him to the closest couch and offer him a glass of water after they were met with the sight of Kim Namjoon, Yoongi's long term best friend and Jungkook's favorite rapper in the world.

"So, you like him more than me, huh?" Yoongi teased. Jungkook rolled his eyes.

"I just saw your work for the first time today, hyung, you can't ask me to drop Namjoon hyung like that. Wait a few weeks, maybe."

And Yoongi blushed, looking away with shiny eyes, taken aback and overwhelmed by the realization that Jungkook could one day get to enjoy his work as much as he enjoyed Namjoon's.

Jungkook shook his head, winding an arm around Yoongi's shoulders and whispering into his ear, "You're already my favorite hyung, what makes you think that soon you won't take the place as my favorite rapper as well?"

Then a kiss was placed at the top of Yoongi's head and the elder covered his face with his hands.

x

x

On that same day it was Yoongi's turn to be surprised when, after turning a corner, Jungkook shouted "Hobi hyung?! What are you doing here?"

See, Hoseok was Yoongi's second long term best friend, personal sunshine and another rapper that worked in the studio, often collaborating with him and Namjoon, and he vaguely remembered him mentioning being a dance instructor at a place nearby. How they haven't crossed paths before at the gym was still a mystery to both of them—though Yoongi suspected him spending his whole time there around Jungkook had something to do with it—, and Hoseok just wouldn't let it go.

"Hyung," he would say—read whine—, "how could you not know about my second job? I thought we were friends!", and Yoongi would feel a mix of rage and embarrassment at every instance it was brought up. Jungkook would just laugh in the background, ruffling Yoongi's hair affectionately and siding with Hoseok half the time, the little traitor.

x

x

Jin was the gym's nutritionist, Yoongi discovered one morning when the man walked past the equipment he was using and handed Jungkook a few sheets of paper and a bottle filled with green liquid.

"JK, make sure he drinks that after exercising, and you," he pointed directly at Yoongi while already heading to his office, "use those recipes I wrote down _especially_ for you to prepare your meals, and if you don't I'll go to your house, shove a whole jar of protein shake down your throat, fill your fridge with decent food and make you thank me for gracing your unhealthy life with my altruistic and beautiful presence."

When Jin was finally out of sight Jungkook rolled his eyes and settled the things in his hands on a bench, turning back to Yoongi just in time to see him frowning and mumbling "What unhealthy life, I've never felt better since I've met Jungkookie."

x

x

One afternoon at the gym, right after Jungkook did a run through of the exercises Yoongi would be doing that day, they were greeted by two bright boys, seemingly just a bit older than Jungkook.

"Oh," The shorter one said—Jimin, Yoongi later learned his name; another dance instructor, but different from Hoseok, that was a street dance expert, his specialty was contemporary dance (and the only reason Yoongi knew this was because Jungkook reminded him of it every time their group met, afraid the two dancers would follow true on their promise of kicking Yoongi's ass and cutting of their friendship ties if the rapper forgot it just once more)—"so that's the famous 'Yoongi hyung'! Jungkookie wouldn't shut up about you, hyung!"

Yoongi's eyes twitched with the familiarity in his tone, choosing to ignore everything else that was said.

The taller boy, an assiduous frequenter of Jimin's classes ("I'm Taehyung, but you can call me 'TaeTae' if you want, that's what Jiminie calls me" he told Yoongi after they were formally introduced by Jungkook, to which Yoongi profusely refused), nodded enthusiastically, "Jungkookie was so smitten by you I teased him a good two weeks about it. He got so red every time, you should've seen his face, hyung."

And Yoongi wondered if it was because of his fond expression towards Jungkook, as the younger chased his friends down around the gym, that the two felt it was fine to keep talking to him with such intimacy.

x

x

Naturally, Yoongi's visits to the gym increased as his relationship with Jungkook developed and grew into more than simple friendship, and he had no problems admitting he's sole reason for going there was to see his boyfriend (saying he was a new man that suddenly enjoyed working out sounded ridiculous even to his own ears, better go straight to the point instead). The fact that he had to squirm away from the knowing looks their friends would throw in their direction was just a predictable consequence he didn't mind dealing with.


End file.
